


Disavowal

by toujours_nigel



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Renault
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I made you what you are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disavowal

“Were someone to leave,” he asks the man who has entered his tent, face hidden, “how long would it take, before he was caught and killed?”

 

“Are there any who plan to?” Alexander says, careful, like he’s addressing a nervous Boukephalus, or Arrhidaeus.

 

“Only one.” _You are the only one_.

 

“You wish to leave me?” _I would go mad, without you._

 

“I wish to see who I would become, without you.” _I made you what you are._

 

“Hephaistion…” Stumbling steps towards him.

 

He unclenches his hand, the metal glimmering in darkness. “I will not go to war with you again.”


End file.
